


Il Viaggio Spaventoso

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Piccante euforia [2]
Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Introspection, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Per questa volta, Shaggy vuole essere l'eroe di Daphne.Titolo: Il Viaggio SpaventosoFandom: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away | Città incantata. Cross-over Scooby-Doo.Personaggi: Senza-Volto; Daphne/Shaggy.Haku | Nigihayami Kohakunushi/Ogino Chihiro.Prompt: 13. Ragazza popolare/Emarginato.





	Il Viaggio Spaventoso

Il Viaggio Spaventoso

 

Shaggy batteva i denti, tremando, passandosi le mani sulle spalle ossute, affondando le dita nella stoffa della maglietta che gli stava larga due volte.

“Io non lo voglio trovare questo Senza-Volto. Sembra spaventoso” gemette. Si guardava intorno con aria spaventata, i suoi occhi erano arrossati. Guardò di sottecchi la giovane che camminava di fianco a lui nel corridoio, illuminando davanti a loro con una torcia.

La luce della luna filtrava dalle finestre della scuola deserta.

“Non preoccuparti. Ho tanti Scooby-snacks per motivarti e poi… Lo sconfiggeremo sicuro io e te!” disse Daphne.

“Sco-sconfiggere?” biascicò Shaggy. Socchiuse gli occhi e deglutì rumorosamente, battendo sempre più forte i denti.

Dafne si voltò verso di lui, facendo ondeggiare i voluminosi capelli rossi-arancio, alcune ciocche le sfiorarono la sciarpetta verde acido.

“Non dirmi che hai paura. Sei stato così coraggioso fino ad ora” disse, facendogli un occhiolino.

Shaggy deglutì, nella penombra riusciva a distinguere le labbra piene e rosse dell’altra, piegata in un sorriso. Si sentì accaldato, avvertì delle vampate di calore e sospirò pesantemente, passandosi la mano tra i capelli scompigliati.

< Questa nostra comune passione per i fantasmi è l’unica cosa che ci unisce. Ho sempre pensato che non mi avrebbe mai notato.

Lei è la ragazza popolare, io l’emarginato. Lei è la bellissima cheerleader ed io quello strano che parla col suo cane > rifletté.

Daphne ticchettò con l’unghia finta sulla propria torcia di plastica.

< Forse si sente preso in giro se faccio così, ma lui mi dà coraggio. Vorrei poter fare lo stesso con lui > rifletté. Si mise una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio, alcuni capelli le erano finiti sulla casacca viola che indossava come abito.

“Non possiamo permettere che continui a vagare per la storia. Mi ha rapito e se non ci fossi stato tu a salvarmi, sarei morta” disse.

< Tutta questa situazione è stata in parte anche colpa mia. Ho rischiato di essere divorata da quella creatura per la mia curiosità. Mi ha risparmiato solo perché non sono stata cupida e prendere l’oro che mi donava. Al contrario del bidello, poveraccio. Ed è stato anche inutile, perché quell’oro è falso, oltre che magico, dopo un po’ sparisce > rifletté.

“Beh, non puoi considerarmi un eroe per quello. Ho avuto un colpo di fortuna” gemette Shaggy. Udì un fruscio e saltò sul posto.

“Non sminuirti così e ciò non toglie che ora sei qui accanto a me. Dobbiamo impedirgli di fare del male a delle altre ragazze” disse Daphne. Si piegò in avanti e posò un bacio sulla guancia di Shaggy, che arrossì. Il suo battito cardiaco accelerò, si passò l’indice sotto il naso e scrollò le spalle.

“Non gli permetterò di farti del male. Nessuno può battermi se devo combattere per gli snack” promise il giovane, imitando la voce di un attore di film d’azione.

Daphne ridacchiò.

< La verità è che ti ho sempre guardato da lontano e questa è la mia occasione di farmi notare. Questa volta sarò io il tuo coraggioso Fred, te lo prometto > giurò mentalmente.

 

 


End file.
